Chapter 18: Gryffindor Wins The House Cup!
(The date shows July 15, 2008 after the scene skips to the concert stage. Raven and the six finalist warriors: Jaddo, Worjo, Brena, Cullin, Nosoo and Sharka were on stage with Allison Lang. Jaddo steps forward and addresses the big crowd of people.) * Jaddo: Another year gone, guys! This year has been most difficult than the most, but I want to thank all of you for showing great courage and resilience throughout. My hope is that next year will be equally thrilling, but far less dangerous. Enough about next year. It's time to award the winner of this year's House Cup of L.A.. Brena, reveal the totals, please. * Brena: On it. (Brena lifts up the covers covering the hourglasses of the red, blue, yellow and green houses to reveal the number of points that they lost or received.) * Worjo: Look at that! * Jaddo: In fourth place, Slytherin, with 147 points. In third place, Ravenclaw, with 220. In second, Hufflepuff has 230. And in first place, with 330 points, Gryffindor. (Aladar, Eema, Baylene and Url bellow cheerfully and the crowd claps for the six finalist warriors.) * Cullin: However, there are some last-minute points to be awarded, guys. Raven? * Raven: Thanks, Cullin. First, to the four dinosaurs who showed good work in defeating the Carnotaur, who got brainwashed by Laura from The Alpha Gang. She is now jailed for her crimes. I award Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff House 50 points. Second, to Allison Lang. She is as wise as a cat of Egypt, Isis, and for her good combat skills against the fiery Sweet Tooth. I definitely award Gryffindor 60 points. * Jaddo: Good job, Ally. Cool as a cat. * Allison Lang: Thanks, yellow man. * Raven: And finally, to all of our warriors, including the finalists, they have all showen courage and determination as they face Odd Todd's pienadoes. I award all of them 50 points. Gryffindor wins the House Cup for 2008. (The crowd cheers. Fireworks shoot up into the night sky.) * Raven: Congratulations, Gryffindor. This year's winners of the House Cup. * Worjo: We won the House Cup, Jaddo. And it's all thanks to you. * Raven: Please enjoy the holidays and celebrate the new year on midnight. (Raven transforms himself into a bird, then flies away.) * Jaddo: Hey, guys. How about we have a little dance? (The audience cheers as Jaddo takes his place on the drums as Allison begins to sing "Somebody To Love" plays. The audience sings in some parts of the song, too. Worjo plays the guitar and Milal on the keyboard.) * Allison Lang: (sings) Can anybody find me somebody to... * Milal: (sings) ...Love? * Allison Lang: Each morning I get up, I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet. * Audience: Take a look at yourself. * Jaddo: Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord, what you're doing to me? * Allison Lang: I have spent all my years in believing you. * But I just can't get no relief, Lord! * Somebody, somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love? * I work hard... ('''Audience:' He works hard.)'' ...every day of my life. * I work 'til I ache my bones.. * At the end,... ('''Audience:' At the end of the day...)'' * I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own. * I get down on my knees and I start to pray,... ('''Audience:' Praise the Lord.)'' * 'Till the tears run down from my eyes. * Lord, somebody, somebody. ('''Audience:' Please.)'' * Can anybody find me somebody to love? * Jaddo: Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat. * Audience: You just keep losing and losing. * Allison Lang: I'm OK, I'm alright. * Audience: He's alright, he's alright. * Allison Lang: I ain't gonna face no defeat. * Allison and Jaddo: I just gotta get out of this prison cell. * One day,... ('''Audience:' Someday.)'' ...I'm gonna be free, Lord! * Audience: Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. * Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. * Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. * Find me somebody to love. Somebody, somebody. * Somebody, somebody. Somebody find me somebody to love. * Altogether: Can anybody find me... * Allison Lang: ...somebody to love? * Audience: Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. * Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. (The crowd continues to cheer wildly and the fireworks continue to explode as the song ends. The end credits roll as the screen fades into black with a few more songs before at the end, revealing the CBBC logo before the movie ends as it turns into black for the last time.) * Halka: (voiceover, singing) Just a small town girl living in a lonely world. * She took the midnight train going anywhere. * Nosoo: (voiceover, singing) Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit. * He took the midnight train going anywhere. * Halka: (voiceover, singing) A singer in a smoky room. * Nosoo: (voiceover, singing) A smell of wine and cheap perfume. * Halka and Nosoo: (voiceover, singing) For a smile they can share the night. * It goes on and on and on and on. * Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night. * Streetlights people living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night. * Nosoo: (voiceover, singing) Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. * Halka and Nosoo: (voiceover, singing) Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time * Nosoo: (voiceover, singing) Some will win. * Halka and Nosoo: (voiceover, singing) Some will lose. * Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends. * It goes on and on and on and on. * Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night. * Streetlights people living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night. * Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight people. Don't stop! (Then, the Grease song plays.) * Jaddo: (voiceover, singing) I solve my problems and I see the light. * We gotta loving thing, we gotta feed it right. * There ain't no danger, we can go too far. * We start believing now that we can be who we are. Grease is the word. * They think our love is just a growing pain. * Why don't they understand it's just a crying shame? * Their lips are lying, only real is real. * We start to find right now, we got to be what we feel. Grease is the word. * Vocals: Grease is the word, is the word that you heard. * Jaddo: It's got groove, it's got meaning. * All: Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion. Grease is the way we are feeling. * Jaddo: We take the pressure and we throw away. Conventionality belongs to yesterday. * There is a chance that we can make it so far. * We start believing now that we can be who we are. Grease is the word. * Vocals: Grease is the word, is the word that you heard. * Jaddo: It's got groove, it's got meaning. * All: Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion. Now, grease is the way we are feeling. * Jaddo: This is the life of illusion. Wrapped up in trouble, laced with confusion. * All: What are we doing here? * Jaddo: We take the pressure and we throw away. Conventionality belongs to yesterday. * There is a chance that we can make it so far. * We start believing now that we can be who we are. Grease is the word. * Vocals: Grease is the word, is the word that you heard. * Jaddo: It's got groove, it's got meaning. * All: Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion. Now, grease is the way we are feeling. * Vocals: Grease is the word, is the word that you heard. * Jaddo: It's got groove, it's got meaning. * All: Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion. Now, grease is the way we are feeling. * Vocals: Grease is the word, is the word. Is the word. Is the word. * Is the word. Is the word. Is the word. Is the word. (until fades) Category:Scenes Category:Pienado Category:Ending Scenes